The present invention relates to a system for allotting approximately constant quantity of ingredients to soup such as miso soup, curried soup, and other soup and for distributing a predetermined quantity of the soup with ingredients for customers.
In restaurants, dining halls, or factory mess halls, it has been customary that canned food materials such as miso soup, curried soup, corn soup, corn chowder, etc. (10 to 20 liters in volume) as cooked in other places in advance are placed into a big pot and these are kept always in warm condition by heating up constantly and are visually allotted and distributed each in predetermined quantity into containers for customers while stirring up with large spoon or ladle.
As described above, the soup should be always heated up, and it is necessary to stir it up almost constantly in order to prevent scorching. Special staffs must be assigned for this purpose, and this leads to cost increase for the soups due to the increase of personnel expenditure. Moreover, the quantity of ingredients to be mixed in the soup may not be maintained at constant level, and initial shape of the ingredients is often lost due to frequent stirring.
In some cases, the soup is not heated up at all times, but it is heated up each time before it is served to the customers. In this case, a certain time is required before the soup is fully heated up, and this causes inconveniences for the customers.